


What Could Go Wrong?

by Soapsudds96



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Storm Coast (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapsudds96/pseuds/Soapsudds96
Summary: A routine trip to the storm coast takes an unexpected turn when the party gets ambushed.





	What Could Go Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fan fiction and is just a self indulgent bit of angst-fluff so please be gentle.

Nyx Adaar stumbled back, her hands groping at the hilt of a dagger imbedded in her abdomen, a crimson stain spreading across her robes. A gasp escaped her lips as she collapsed to her knees. _Get it together you can’t go into shock_ she chastised herself trying to summon any mana she could muster to heal herself or at least stop the bleeding but she failed, her hands were shaking too much and her breathing became ragged. She didn’t realise she had been falling till her horns hit the grass behind her and her neck jarred. _Bull is going to kill me._

 

“Freckles?” Varric’s voice cut through the confusion as the fighting came to an end. He had lost sight of her “Sparkler, Tiny, either of you got eyes on the Inquisitor?” Dorian looked up at the dwarf as he blasted the last bandit with a fire ball, a slight confusion flicking across his face.

“Only we could lose a seven something-foot-tall, horned mage” Dorian laughed trying to supress a feeling of dread growing somewhere deep in the pit of his stomach. “Nyx” he called, wrapping his hands around his mouth he tried again “Nyx! If you do not answer me right now I will tell Bull about the time we killed a dragon without him”

“You did WHAT?!” came a booming voice as the Iron Bull strode out of the trees behind them.

“Never mind that” Dorian replied holding a hand up to silence the Qunari “Have you seen her?”

“Of course not.” concern flashed in his eye “Adaar was with you” At this the mage and dwarf share a quick but frightened glance and then they all set about hunting for the lost party member.

The commotion of the trio searching was slow in reaching Nyx’s ears, her head was swimming from the blood loss and she was slipping in and out of the fade.

“Kadan” She heard Bull calling to her, calling her back to him.

“Kada..” was all she managed to get out and even so her voice was hoarse and she feared it was too quiet. She had never prayed before but there she was sprawled slowly bleeding out in the wet grass she shut her eyes and clutched the dragon tooth around her neck and she prayed to any god that would listen. _Let me survive this, not for me... for him._

 

“ _Vashedan_ ” Bull muttered to himself as he searched in widening circles from where Varric had last seen her “Kadan” he called out louder

“I’ve found her” the dwarves voice reached his ears and he was running “Maker she is not in good shape” Bull made it to them at the same time the mage did.

“ _Fasta vass_ ” Dorian whispered as he set about trying to assess the damage.

The Iron Bull couldn’t move. He fell to his knees with an audible thud. He was strong and years of Ben-Hassrath training had taught him to guard his feelings and expressions carefully but the sight of his Kadan crumpled in grass barely holding onto life, clutching her half of their dragon tooth was too much. He was helpless, all his strength seemed to drain out of him.

“Tiny, I know this is hard but you need to hold yourself together” Varric’s voice barely perforated the fog slowly descending around him “Please Bull… for Her” Those last words shook him out of it. _I need to pull myself together_ he thought getting back up to his feet.

“What can I do?” he asked growling through his teeth. Glancing from Varric staring at him and Dorian pouring over Adaar with his magic, then back to the dwarf.

“I know you will want to stay with her but you are the quicker rider and she needs Solas more than her hand held” Dorian orders without taking his eyes off the injured Qunari “We can’t move her, she has lost too much blood, I am going to do what I can, Varric will set up shelter to protect her from the elements and you are going to get your arse to main camp and dragging that elf here as fast as you can, carrying him if you have…” he trailed off gritting his teeth in concentration.

Bull didn’t need to be told twice. He ran off to find the mounts they had abandoned, what felt like an age ago, when the fighting started. He rode as fast as he could but it still felt like everything was moving too slowly

 

“ _Shok ebasit hissra_ ” the unfamiliar words swam into Nyx’s ears “ _Meraad astaarit_ ,” she recognised Bulls’ voice and that he was speaking Qunlat but the words were still a mystery “ _meraad itwasit, aban aqun_ ” Her eyes fluttered open and she went to turn and face him but a sharp pain coursing through her stomach stopped her and she fell back onto the bed roll with a wince. “Kadan you are awake?” A smile snaked across her lips.

“No fooling you huh” she chuckled wincing slightly with each laugh, turning her head slightly fixing her eyes on his steel grey one “So how much shit am I in?” She raised her hand slowly to his face and gently traced a scar that cut into his upper lip, he pressed his hand onto hers.

“Well I am never leaving your side again and the moment you are well enough I am going to train you daily” he smiled softly despite his harsh words and kissed her forehead “So hurry up and get better cause I am gonna need a piss sooner or later” She chuckled again with slightly less wincing.


End file.
